Son Goku
Goku is the son of Bardock. He was sent to Earth and he escaped from Planet Vegeta's destruction by Frieza. When he landed on Earth he was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. On one of their trips he hits his head hard and loses his memory. After he kills his grandpa by transforming into a Great Ape he stays in Mount Paozu until Bulma finds him and joins her on her quest of finding dragonballs. 'Appearance' Goku has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademarkorange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. The gi has featuredMaster Roshi's, Kami's, and King Kai's kanji on its left side (over the heart). It is also featured on the back. After the Frieza Saga, no symbols appear and Goku's gi turns a darker orange. He wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. He originally wore a blue obi over his waist, although after the Frieza Saga this was changed to a blue sash. As a kid, he has a tail due to his Saiyan heritage and also wields thePower Pole. He did not wear the blue undershirt and boots until his teenage years, instead wearing simple shoes. At times, Goku has been seen wearing different clothing such as a grey business suit and tie.Most notably, after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamberand in the nine days before the Cell Games, he wears casual Earth clothing consisting of a orange-and-black long-sleeved jacket, a white undershirt, lime green pants, and brown boots. Goku's skin tone changes in Dragon Ball GT, from a pale tone to a darker, almost tan tone. Goku wears a blue gi with ochre pants in the GT series. He also has a white sash going over his waist and sports pink wristbands. He wears black shoes with white shin coverings. As a Super Saiyan 4, he completely loses his gi and his body is covered with scarlet fur. His tail returns, although it changes from brown to the more reddish color. His trademark hairstyle is gone, making his hair longer and even more wild. His eyes change to golden-yellow and has a red-lining around them. His wristbands and shin covers turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku managed to achieve this transformation while fighting Frieza. After 2-3 years,Goku comes back after his training in Yadrat.He met a young boy with a sword.He reveals to be Trunks,Vegeta and Bulma's son.Trunks tests Goku to see how strong Goku has been since his training in Yadrat.Goku uses one finger to stop the sword.After that,Trunks tells Goku that in 3 years time,there are 2 androids will come. Super Saiyan 2 There are two ways to achieve this transformation, a requirement for both is that the Saiyan must first gain a large quantity of energy (usually by training), far beyond that required for the first Super Saiyan form. The first method is that the Saiyan must experience a powerful emotional upheaval, much like the Super Saiyan transformation, but to a greater extent. Because of the intense emotion required to initiate the transformation, any mastery of the Super Saiyan state and mental stability attained therein is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified, requiring them to master the personality adaptations to an even higher degree. Even Gohan with a gentle and docile personality became a hotheaded, merciless fighter after transforming, opting to torture Cell rather than kill him, despite Goku's pleas. The second method to obtaining the transformation is simply through harsh training.11 The power output emitted by this form is greatly increased as well, as it doubles the strength of the regular Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan 3